


Eddsworldstuck: Act 1 - The End of the World Can't Be That Bad... Can It?

by JokerV3



Series: Eddsworldstuck [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Gen, fanadventure, mild to explicit language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerV3/pseuds/JokerV3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>UPDATE: </strong><em>Eddsworldstuck is NO LONGER a WRITTEN story mirror, nor is it a mirror anymore. EWS is officially a webcomic ONLY now with the current released chapters being rewritten to be better in flow and story telling in general. I'm still a writer but more so in the original content area; as well as having a bigger interest in writing and illustrating comics. Even though my love of comics is more in original content, I still want to see Eddsworldstuck to the end no matter what to provide an original idea on the EW crew for once and focusing on developing their characters, including weaknesses. For once giving them actual character that they would NEVER get in the cartoon.</em><br/>-- Joker</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _"You are fated to play the game once you receive it. There is no way out of what the universe decides..."_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll eventually make this a comic but with the time I have, it’ll have to stick around as a written piece for now.  
> I may have made the characters a bit...not right but that’s mostly because I never really got into writing Eddsworld characters that much. [I mostly do OC work nowadays…] So, sorry for that.  
> And as you read, if you see any mistakes, spelling and grammar mostly, please tell me. I'm pretty good with my writing but I tend to overlook a lot of things...  
> Yes... I kind of ended up referencing back to eddisodes... Aha... Oops...

It was just another day.

Edd and Tom were sitting on their red couch with Tom flipping through every channel on the television. The television not showing up with a single thing to watch today. Edd was doodling something on his notebook. He stopped for a moment to realign the glasses on his face. He resumed to the doodling. They sat in silence with the exception of the television going on in the background.

Just another day.

Another boring day it was.

Tom let out a heavy sigh. “God, nothing to do or watch today. Why can’t we go anywhere?”

Edd sighed. “Well, we wouldn’t really be able to afford anything good, you know...” Tom opened his mouth to reply but was quickly interrupted by Edd. “And don’t you dare say it’s because I buy all of that cola. There’s you and your alcohol after all.” Tom shut his mouth and went back to switching through the channels on the television again. Edd expressed a small smirk at his own words.

A few minutes later, the front door was thrown open having been basically kicked open by Matt, holding a paper bag in his hand. He had a really big smile on his face, certainly from what was within that bag he held. Edd looked over the couch. “Oh, hey, Matt. Where’ve you been?”

Matt walked over, having closing and locking the door first, and held out the bag in front of himself proudly. “I just found something incredible!”

Tom didn’t look up at Matt. He scoffed with a clever smirk on his face. “Like what? More junk for the stuff in your room?”

Matt scowled at Tom’s words. “This is not junk, Tom!” He reached into the bag and pulled out three cases of what looked like to be video game cases. The cover on top showed a bright green house that was broken into squares. The title on top read the name Sburb in all caps and in green as well. Edd and Tom, having looked up this time, both took ahold of a case to look at it.

“S…burb? What is this Matt?” Edd asked.

Matt shrugged. “I don’t know, some guy handed it to me in this bag and,” Matt went on to correct the way to say the name, “he said it’s called Sburb.”

“So, you took some random video game from some random guy on the street who gave this to you? Are you stupid?” Tom said with an insulting tone.

Matt shrugged. “Well, it looked great to play!" Tom let out an annoyed sigh in response.

Edd opened the case. There was a piece of paper inside that sat upon the one of the two discs inside the case. It sat upon the one that read ‘CLIENT’ underneath the game’s title. The paper was the size of a piece of printer paper that was folded in half. Edd picked it up and opened it. What was on the paper was what put Edd in a shock and caused him to almost drop it. At the top read, ‘Edd Gould,’ along with some other things written underneath. All of it was written, well, typed actually, in black ink. Edd looked at the other two. They had opened their cases as well after seeing what was in Edd’s case.

“Why the hell is our names in these cases? Think the ‘game’ still looks great to you, Matt?” Tom said angrily with a small glare at Matt. Matt just let out a small, nervous chuckle as a response. Edd looked back to the paper that was still sitting on the disc. He read it out loud.

“It’ll be tricky to play when all three of you are in the same house but I’m sure the game will bend the rules to allow that. It's always done that. Not like you ever remember. This isn’t just another day where you play another game. This is something completely special and I’m sure you’ll play it to the end. Well... Survive to the end.” And that was the end of the paper. There was no signature or any name of whoever had given the three this game. The pieces of paper in the other two’s cases read the same thing as well, the only difference being it was their own names on each paper at the top. Edd sighed. “What the hell did you even find, Matt?”

Matt scratched the back of his head and let out a small chuckle. “Should we play the game?” He said with a small, uncertain grin.

They were in silence for a few moments before Tom spoke. “Oh screw it. Let’s just play the damn thing.” Tom got up and headed to his room. “It looks like a PC game, so let’s just get through this stupid game already.”

Edd and Matt looked at each other. Edd shrugged and let out a small sigh. “Yeah, why not. It doesn’t seem to be that bad of a game.” Edd looked at the cover. “After all, the cover looks pretty cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry, it's short... But it'll eventually get longer, I hope!  
> There is about 10 chapters I think for Act 1. [I call it acts for that Homestuck sort of feel.] But it's a bit hard to write.  
> The main problem is figuring out the prototyping, the entry items and a few other things...  
> But, I'll get with it eventually!  
> [I have an OCT to work on so there's that... That has a deadline so I need to focus on that...]  
> I will be providing visuals to this but they won't come until Act 1 ends. [Once again, OCT... And school...]  
> And yes, I will eventually be making this a comic but it won't be a Homestuck styled comic... There will be moments where I'll draw it in a Homestuck style, I just can't do it for a long time.  
> We'll have to see how my OCT turns out first though.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblrs: [rckey [Main]](http://www.rckey.tumblr.com) | [Eddsworldstuck](http://www.eddsworldstuck.tumblr.com) | [EWS Comic](http://www.ewscomic.tumblr.com)  
> 


	2. Player 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _"The game must be fair with two in gold and two in violet. The universe will not let something as an uneven amount to be allowed in its game..."_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this is short... Oh well...  
>  And still no visuals, I don't have time for visuals.  
> I plan on making colored ones but with the OCT, I don't have time to do anything but just write Eddsworldstuck...  
> [And before you read, I think I may have been affected by the weather of where I live a bit too much that it made its way into the writing... Several years of living here and I still ain't use to this weather... United States Midwest weather sucks...]  
> And sorry for the lame title.  
> And if you see any mistakes, spelling and grammar wise, please point them out for me. [I check my own work which...happens to be somewhat bad...]

Yet another day.

Another boring day.

The same boring day as stated before.

And it was getting colder.

There was no need for an overcoat of any kind. But it was enough to at least require a jacket. Only an idiot would go without one. Don’t want to freeze and all that nonsense. And that’s exactly what Tord did. Well, the jacket wearing part that is. It was just a plain red and hooded jacket. Nothing too special. Just something that was enough to keep himself from getting the chills. He had the hood placed over his head and arms crossed over his chest. It honestly wasn’t all that cold. All you really needed was a jacket. After all, only an idiot would go without one during the cold.

He let out a sigh. It was just another day. Another boring day. And it was cold, so there’s that.

He was walking around a block or two near where he lived. He decided that maybe walking around would ease the boring air of this day.

But, it didn’t help. The day was still boring... With the addition of being a little cold. That accursed cold…

Tord was on his way back to where he lived after walking for about half and hour. He passed by an alleyway that was too dark to see through. He thought nothing of it.

From the alleyway, a hand that was gloved in black, reached out and grabbed Tord by the back of his jacket.

On an instinct, Tord reached into his jacket’s front pocket. Before he could pull out the weapon he had stored there, the figure let him go and spoke.

“Woah! Don’t need to go all crazy with your strife specibus… I’m not going to hurt you, so chill…”

Tord raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Strife spec-what?”

The figure sighed. Underneath the hood of the cloak they wore, they rolled their eyes in annoyance. “You’re much more difficult than that other one. The other one took it with almost no questions asked.” The figure stretched out their right arm from underneath their long black cloak, holding out a paper bag that folded over on the top. “Here. Just take the damn thing.” Tord cautiously reached out and took ahold of the bag. When he got it in his hands, the figure withdrew their arm back into their cloak.

Tord looked at the bag in confusion. He opened the bag and looked inside. There was a case inside. A video game case. The front cover was faced down so only the backside showed. The backside had so much text typed onto the back, it wasn’t really worth reading… At the moment.

“Uhh… What is this?”

The figure let out a chuckle. Tord finally noticed that the voice sounded male with some kind of accent within his voice. _A male in his teens, probably sixteen or so years old. What kind of accent is that?_

“It’s a video game that you play on the computer. Isn’t it obvious? Or did you only look at the back cover? You probably did. The front cover was facing down wasn’t it? It probably was. Quite a lot to read now, isn’t it?” The figure was grinning, teeth bared. The grin was able to be seen, the hood only covered the eyes after all… Tord noticed that the cloaked figure's teeth were sharp.

Tord shot a glare at the figure, even though he couldn’t see the glare… Or maybe he could. _What a smartass… And he sounded like he enjoyed this…_

“You know, it’s more than just a game.”

“What?”

The figure let out another chuckle. “Oh. You’ll see~” The figure turned around and headed into the shadows of the long alleyway. He said over his shoulder, “Good luck with getting to the end!” The figure disappeared into the darkness, having wearing that long black cloak. “By the way, it’s pronounced Sburb. Bye, now!” With that said, he was gone.

Tord looked to the bag in his hand. He stuffed it into his front jacket pocket and went to fix the hood on his head. He headed back onto the sidewalk and headed back on to the path home. He placed his hands into his jacket’s pocket. “Hm. Sburb? Sounds pretty weird but… It sounds interesting…” Tord expressed a small smirk. “Tch. Why not? Might as well try it. It does sound pretty cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably wondering who the cloaked figure is.  
> Well, you'll see.  
> Back to work on the OCT. [Chapter 3 probably won't be out for awhile...unless I hit a spark of inspiration on where I just HAVE to write it...]  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblrs: [rckey [Main]](http://www.rckey.tumblr.com) | [Eddsworldstuck](http://www.eddsworldstuck.tumblr.com) | [EWS Comic](http://www.ewscomic.tumblr.com)  
> 


	3. ==> Pester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _"Fated from the start to doom yourselves in a game that will never end. You wouldn't want that now, would you...?"_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so...much...coding... o_o  
>  And well, this turned out long...just the way I wanted it! :D  
> And if you spot any errors, like spelling and grammar and the like, please tell me!  
> By the way, I don't know how a "typing quirk" for Tord would look like so I just made it plain and simple...basically it's writing correctly, according to English grammar and such in the U.S.  
> And I should probably mention yet again, I'm not the best at writing the personalities of characters that aren't my own...I mostly do OC work nowadays after all...  
> By the way, there's a special thing I have at the end of the chapter. C:  
> And yes, I did name the chapter ==> Pester.  
> That's going to happen a few times throughout the entire story of Eddsworldstuck.  
> And I had to make some modifications as to how Pesterchum works so it could work for this story. They're just a few minor things is all.

Tord arrived home about ten or so minutes later.

He unlocked the door to his home, opened it and went on in. He kicked the door to close behind him, making sure to lock it as well. He walked over to his couch and sat down on to the end seat. He took the game case out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the seat next to him. He reached for his laptop that sat on the low table that sat before the couch and laid it upon his lap. He opened the laptop and it greeted him to a bright screen of his wallpaper and the many applications. He noticed the smiling yellow icon in the top left had a blinking red dot on it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who was trying to contact me? I haven't used that in a long time..." Tord had downloaded the simple chat program named Pesterchum a long time ago. He made no real use of the program, having only three contacts on the list but not bothering to use it, just like the three on the list. He only kept it installed for the hell of it. Curious as to who may be trying to contact him, he moved the cursor over the icon and doubled clicked.

A gold and black colored window popped up on the screen. The window showed four names listed instead of the usual three. There was a new username listed at the top with an icon next to it saying it was online along with a smiling yellow icon on the left of it. It was highlighted, showing that the user had sent a message. He read the username. “Rhythmic... Timeloop…? What kind of a username is that?” He rolled his eyes at the username. “Great…” He looked at the username for a few more moments before deciding to see what was up with this person. He sighed. “Well, why not…” He double clicked on the name and a private chat window opened up, linking to rhythmicTimeloop. The user had already sent a few messages...

Quite a few...

Several in fact…

> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] began pestering kalashniCola [KC] at ??:?? --
> 
> RT: Heeeeeeeelllllllloooooooo~! C:
> 
> RT: How are you doing?
> 
> RT: ...
> 
> RT: ...are you away from your computer right now?
> 
> RT: Well, you’re not responding so that’s the most likely answer... ._.
> 
> RT: UGH... Come ON NOW. Reply already! There’s no such thing as all the time in the world! I should know. I know all about time itself! Aha. :P
> 
> RT: ...
> 
> RT: -humming elevator music because it’s basically necessary for this nonsense of waiting around for you to see this-
> 
> RT: Oh my GOD. When are you going to check out the messages from me?!
> 
> RT: In the first place, it was SOOOOO difficult to find your handle! And even though it's been so looooooonnnnngggg, it's still so difficult to remember it! After all, you're basically the only one who DOESN'T have their own name within their handle out of all 4 of you.
> 
> RT: Come on! Reply!
> 
> KC: Oh. My. God.
> 
> KC: What. The. Hell...?!
> 
> RT: Well, thank GOD, you reply now!
> 
> RT: Took you long enough!
> 
> KC: I... Was OUTSIDE... WALKING... 
> 
> RT: Hmmmmmmmm. Okay. Why didn’t you try checking it through your phone or something, though?
> 
> KC: I don’t have the app on my phone.
> 
> KC: I can just use my phone to TALK and TEXT.
> 
> RT: But it isn’t the SAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEE.
> 
> RT: Pesterchum works through different times and all that shit. :P It’s quite the useful program despite it’s boring looking and ugly ass color. It hurts the eyes SOOOO MUCH... >_<

Tord smirked. “They certainly don’t hesitate to swear to someone they barely know... Those emotes are kind of annoying though...”

> RT: Well, you should. It’s quite useful to have it EVERYWHERE...
> 
> KC: Who the hell are you anyway? How did you even get my username...?
> 
> RT: Just call me RT!
> 
> RT: I’m just a girl who’s going around, trying to help people who are doomed. Especially since your little party doesn't have the basics...
> 
> KC: Doomed?
> 
> RT: Hm. Guess that’s too early to speak of... In a way...
> 
> RT: ANYWAY~
> 
> RT: I’m just here to help!
> 
> RT: Especially with that little PC game you just now got~
> 
> RT: Sburb, I believe it’s called~? :>

Tord just stared at the words on the screen. He looked to the case he had laid onto the seat next to him before he opened the laptop. The case read Sburb in all green and caps. “How does she...?”

> KC: Wait. How do you know I have that?
> 
> RT: Pfft. I know a lot about times, you know~! And many other reasons that aren't needed to release right at this second.
> 
> KC: Oh my God, just... I don’t know. Can you just stop messaging me already?
> 
> RT: Oh, boo. You’re very boring now, Mage.
> 
> RT: One would think Mages would be so much cooler with the things they can do.
> 
> KC: What?
> 
> RT: Hm, still too early for that. Of course...
> 
> RT: Oh well... I’m getting bored of you... For now. I’m going to go pester someone else from your doomed for now session party.
> 
> RT: By the way, you have to enter last. Well, in simple terms, play the client disc last and play the server disc last.
> 
> KC: ...what?
> 
> RT: Just follow the damn card inside the case.
> 
> RT: Duh. :P
> 
> RT: Goodbye for now, Mage of Light.
> 
> RT: And good luck.
> 
> RT: Pfft.
> 
> RT: You sort of need it. Heh heh.
> 
> RT: Oh! And make sure to contact one of your three friends. You know, the ones on your contact list on Pesterchum? It’d be better if you talk to them through your phone. It’ll go faster that way.
> 
> RT: Or maybe it'll be easier through Pesterchum.
> 
> RT: Just talk to one of them!
> 
> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] ceased pestering kalashniCola [KC] at ??:?? --

With that message sent, the username disappeared from the contacts list. Tord just sat there, looking at the chat with rhythmicTimeloop; the chat window still appearing on the screen even though the username disappeared from the contacts list. He leaned back into his seat and let out a heavy sigh. He looked to the last message the girl sent. “Contact the other three from the contacts list? What is she talking about…?” He looked at his contacts list. “Oh…” He placed his laptop on to the table in front of him and reached into his front pocket to grab his cell phone. He unlocked the phone and went to the contacts list, scrolling through until he reached the one that read ‘HOME.’ He really should’ve changed the contact name by now but decided there was no use to doing so. He pressed the call button and held it up to his ear. The phone continued to ring for the number. “Come on. One of you pick up the damn phone..."

The call connected on the fifth ring.

* * *

The phone rang for five times before someone picked it up. “I got it!” Edd picked up the phone and spoke. “Hello?”

"Hey..."

Edd drew back a little in surprise at the voice. "Tord...?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, hey. What's up?"

Tord sighed. "Did you three happen to get a game called Sburb?"

Edd blinked in surprise, even though Tord couldn't see that... They were talking over the phone after all. "Uhh... Yeah... Why?"

Tord looked to his own video game case. "...because I have that game as well..."

"Y-you have w-what?" Edd stuttered.

"Sburb...like you guys, apparently. Got it from some guy and was told by some girl to talk to you guys about it."

Edd raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uhh. Okay. That's the same way we got it... But what do you mean by some girl?'"

"Said something about-" Three pings in a row sounded from Tord's laptop interrupted him. Tord looked at the computer to see a new username on the contacts list, along with two others he already knew. rhythmicTimeloop was back and was trying to contact him yet again. There was also Tom's username of tomSka trying to contact him for some reason.  _Why the hell is he trying to talk with me?_ And the third one was the username of copernicusToxicant, one he's never seen before. All three were trying to contact him at the same time.

"Uhh, Tord? Still there?" Edd said, interrupting Tord's thoughts on his laptop.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Umm, I'll call you back. I have to deal with something..."

"Okay. I have to talk later anyway. The computer in my room keeps pinging from that chat program I downloaded a while ago. Later."

"Yeah... Later..."

Edd put the phone on its base and ended the call. He went over to his computer in his room to see what was up.

Tord tossed the phone onto the seat next to him. It landed right next to the game case.

He grabbed his laptop from its place on the table and sat it on his lap. He looked at the three usernames of who was trying to contact him.

He wanted to see what rhythmicTimeloop had to say and he wanted to get more out of her that wasn't confusing to him. It was almost like she talked in riddles.

At the same time, he wanted to see what Tom wanted, even though he didn't really feel like responding to him.

And then there was the last username of copernicusToxicant. It seemed like a cool username. He wanted to see what this person wanted as well.

He sat there, staring at the usernames on the screen. He let out a heavy sigh. "What am I going to do...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 5, I have a poll for a vote on where the story will head next. [Chapter 4 is already being planned out.]  
> The majority vote will be the choice chosen for the "command." I'm doing this so it's kind of like Homestuck commands but I have some control over on what direction the story goes.  
> Voting will end when chapter 4 is ready and uploaded.  
> "Command" vote here: ~~<http://strawpoll.me/1520673>~~  
>  And yes...still no visuals... I may actually not do visuals but who knows...  
> Off to write some more for this story and for the OCT. [It's deadline is next week I think...]  
> Well, later for now~!  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblrs: [rckey [Main]](http://www.rckey.tumblr.com) | [Eddsworldstuck](http://www.eddsworldstuck.tumblr.com) | [EWS Comic](http://www.ewscomic.tumblr.com)  
> 


	4. Time Healing and Space Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Of Time and Space, they will create the base of a new universe. But they mean nothing if there is nothing else to balance it out..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the longest title for a chapter so far...watch as they possibly get longer.  
> Oh boy.  
> I think this may be the longest chapter so far. [A website tells me that this is about 3,548 words...give or take...]  
> Also, I have decided to provide visuals but they won't come around for a while.  
> Maybe they'll start next chapter or the chapter after that.  
> Once again, tell me if there's any grammar and spelling problems.  
> And also tell me about problems with the coding [like the text style and such...cause the coding is what makes those pesterlogs]. The coding doesn't transfer sometimes...
> 
> * * *
> 
> EDIT 8.20.14: Some editing has been done. It's been done to the other chapters as well but I feel as I should address it for this one since there's some that happens to have some word changes that fix the wording and all that after I researched some more things over the past few months. Like for example, towards the end of the chapter is the description of Matt's room on Prospit.

Edd checked out his computer. There were two people trying to contact him through the chat program, Pesterchum. He opened the program and a gold and black window popped up, showing a list of different names. Two of them were new names that had never been on his contacts before. The names spacelyArtist and cascasingCadence were both highlighted with a smiling yellow icon next to it. “Who are these guys?” He looked between the two names. He scrolled his cursor over the name spacelyArtist. “I wonder who they are.” He kept the cursor over the same name. “Hmm, may as well… The thing was going off every few seconds…” He double clicked the name spacelyArtist. A window opened to a private chat with the person. There was only one message. He raised an eyebrow. “Maybe it was coming from the other one…” He shrugged.” Might as well see what this person wants since I already clicked it…”

> \-- spacelyArtist [SA] began pestering eddsWorld [EW] at ??:?? --
> 
> SA: Hi. How are you?
> 
> EW: Hi? Um, i’m fine, i guess?
> 
> SA: just trying to get a conversation started and good
> 
> EW: Um, who are you?
> 
> SA: Just call me SA
> 
> EW: Okay..?
> 
> SA: so. You’re the first to enter
> 
> EW: What?
> 
> SA: That game you got. Sburb
> 
> SA: you understand it right?
> 
> SA: You’ve read the back of the card right?

Edd looked at the game case that sat next to him. The case was open with the card sitting on a top the disc that read client in all caps. He picked up the card and looked at the back. There were numbered instructions along with his name and three other names that he knew. “What the hell…” He placed the card down on the table.

> EW: How did you know i had that?
> 
> SA: i just knew
> 
> SA: I, the Mage of Space, do know all about the creation of Space and the things in it after all
> 
> SA: well. Most of it
> 
> SA: It’s like I know all yet I don’t know all
> 
> SA: it also fucks me over by messing with me. a lot
> 
> SA: Also. It isn’t new things that I know about
> 
> SA: things like I knew about it already and all that
> 
> SA: And the fact that I already knew you had that anyway...
> 
> EW: What?
> 
> SA: well now I’m speaking like RT
> 
> SA: Oops...
> 
> SA: well. Sorry
> 
> SA: Anyway. I’m here to help
> 
> EW: Help with what?
> 
> SA: the game :/
> 
> SA: What else would there be?
> 
> EW: The game?

Edd picked up the card that read his name, having placed it down earlier. He looked at the back again, looking it over closer and with more attention.

> EW: What am i suppose to be doing?
> 
> SA: well. You shouldn’t be asking me that
> 
> SA: I can’t see shit. All I can do is chat with you
> 
> SA: maybe RT can help you. Although. She seems to be already pissed off at everything for only talking and replying to just two of you
> 
> EW: What?
> 
> SA: One second. Put the client disc in your computer for now
> 
> SA: oh shit. It looks like she’s going to break her keyboard with how angrily she’s typing on it
> 
> SA: I’ll reply back again soon
> 
> \-- spacelyArtist [SA] ceased pestering eddsWorld [EW] at ??:?? --

* * *

spacelyArtist looked over at her friend, rhythmicTimeloop, that sat on her right. She was typing away at her keyboard angrily, not wanting to use her headset to just simply talk into her chat. She looked over at the timelines that sat on her right and back to her chat, repeatedly going between the two in a hurried and worried state. ¨You okay?¨ spacelyArtist asked. rhythmicTimeloop let out a heavy sigh. ¨Oh yeah, I'm totally cool. Not like this whole game pisses me off to no end.¨

spacelyArtist sighed as well. ¨Same. Why did we ever agree to our denizens to do this?¨

¨Because we would've been doomed if we didn't, apparently...¨ rhythmicTimeloop leaned back in her chair. ¨Their session party still pisses me off… Not knowing what to do… Maybe this time it’ll work.¨

¨Let’s hope so...¨

¨We don’t have a Hero of Hope...¨ rhythmicTimeloop glared.

¨Don’t need to be so rude. And what about Zorina? She is a Witch of Hope.¨

rhythmicTimeloop began to play with the thin, small and black plastic piece that stood on top of the white mask the covered half of her face. ¨Sorry...¨ She mumbled. “And well, she and the other eleven are more like a separate session and not apart ours.”

“Ah. Right.”

¨You know, maybe five will be our lucky number. It is a nice number.¨

¨Hm, maybe.¨ spacelyArtist looked at rhythmicTimeloop’s computer screen. ¨You going to keep chatting with him?¨

¨The Knight? After that long ass rant, I’m just going to go try and pester the Mage again… I don't want to be too much of a bother like the last few times...¨

A notification sound sounded from her computer. After all of the dark red text, there was a short dark blue reply. ¨Well, there’s the Knight. Might as well tell him what to do since he replied..." rhythmicTimeloop looked at her friend. "What about you?¨

¨I may reply back to the Seer again and go talk to the Heir. He is the server player of the Seer after all.¨

rhythmicTimeloop smirked. ¨See? I told you that you would start calling them by their class names.¨ Her smirk turned into a small chuckle with a grin.

spacelyArtist returned the grin. ¨Well, you are my moirail and we do like the same things. I was probably expected by the laws of space and time to do so.¨

They both let out a few giggles. rhytmicTimeloop looked at her computer. She sighed. ¨May as well respond to the idiot Knight of Breath. Good luck speaking to the Heir. You know how an Heir of Mind can be.¨

spacelyArtist nodded. ¨Yep. An Heir of Mind can be pretty naive. But it’ll all work out.¨

They both went to typing at their computers but spacelyArtist stopped for a moment. ¨Oh. Hey. Do you know where Landin is?¨

rhythmicTimeloop shrugged. ¨The Page? Pfft, he’s somewhere…¨

spacelyArtist got up from her seat and closed her laptop. She picked it up and headed out of the room. ¨Guess I’ll just look for him.¨ She stood in the doorway. ¨Good luck with speaking to the Knight and Mage.¨

rhythmicTimeloop waved her off. ¨That’s what the Mage of Light is for in the sessions now, isn’t he~? All that luck and fortune created and known by said Mage of Light~?¨ She grinned. spacelyArtist chuckled and headed out. rhythmicTimeloop looked at the blue text. She sighed. ¨Please make this easy on me, oh dear Knight of Breath...¨

* * *

 

> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] began pestering tomSka [TS] at ??:?? --
> 
> RT: OKAY.
> 
> RT: I’m already getting pissed off at how many times I’ve gone through this.
> 
> RT: Even though you’re actually only the 3rd one I’ve pestered…
> 
> RT: Even though only one has ever responded so far...
> 
> RT: BUT... How many times has this been for me and MY Mage?
> 
> RT: I’ve been keeping count but at the same time, I haven’t.
> 
> RT: I was a little more... Annoyingly sweet, I guess you could say, with your Mage but I can’t deal with this so I’m going to be a little... Harsher yet somewhat meaningful with my words to you, Knight.
> 
> RT: But then again, being cruel is something that is inverted of my own class as a dear Sylph in a way.
> 
> RT: This is already turning out too long.
> 
> RT: God damn it.
> 
> RT: I always monologue. I like monologuing but it cuts into getting to where I need to get! >_>
> 
> RT: I will ramble on and on with different topics that all eventually lead to the point I was trying to say but my monologuing got in the way like it always does.
> 
> RT: It’s basically a love/hate relationship with monologuing.
> 
> RT: AHEM.
> 
> RT: SO.
> 
> RT: To cut this short…
> 
> RT: Blah, blah, heeeeeeeellllllllloooooo~ -insert happy emoticon here even though I could’ve inserted one myself-
> 
> RT: Blah, blah, you can call me RT.
> 
> RT: Blah, blah, I heard you got a little game called Sburb and even though your asses are doomed to be anyway, I’m here to help.
> 
> RT: Blah, blah, blah and contact your Mage of Light because forget having him contact you through phone. I think it’ll be easier if you and the Mage speak through chat.
> 
> RT: But, considering his timeline, it seems he contacted the Seer.
> 
> RT: So, scratch that contact through phone anyway since it’s been done.
> 
> RT: ...I really do monologue too much...
> 
> RT: Just contact your Mage of Light and get to planning.
> 
> RT: You are the client of him and he is the server of you after all.
> 
> TS: Holy crap.
> 
> TS: That’s a lot.
> 
> RT: Hm, I would’ve expected something better from you considering it is YOU, Knight. Considering the past and all...
> 
> RT: That’s pretty... Uncreative to just say “Holy crap” to all I have written.
> 
> TS: Holy shit?
> 
> RT: Hmmm…
> 
> TS: Holy pug in a pizzabox?
> 
> RT: That’ll do, I suppose since that happens to be a thing I've noticed you've done before in the past.
> 
> TS: Wait, who are you?
> 
> RT: Of course... And I already said it. Doing this over and over because none of you can ever get to a recall of it all.
> 
> TS: Do I have to read all of that?
> 
> RT: >_>
> 
> TS: …
> 
> RT: Yes. Yes, you have to or else you won’t understand anything.
> 
> RT: Even though you could just follow what your card tells you to do.
> 
> RT: The card you got with your copy of Sburb?
> 
> RT: Duh…
> 
> TS: Sooooo… Can you explain all of that?
> 
> RT: SIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH.
> 
> RT: You know what? Fuck it.
> 
> RT: Go speak to your Mage. Tord was his name, correct?
> 
> RT: Well, of course it is. What has it been? A year or so? I've somewhat stopped caring about keeping track of how long this has been.
> 
> RT: And read the damn back of the card while you’re at it.
> 
> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] has ceased pestering tomSka [TS] at ??:?? --

* * *

The Mage of Space walked into what was her tenth room. _Please be in here…_ She looked around and her sight laid upon a grey skinned and orange horned alien. A troll. She smiled. “Hey, Landin!”

Landin looked up from his computer and sat up in his chair with a smile back. “Hey!”

“I need you to do something for me.”

“The same thing~?”

“Yep. A Prospit dreamer has to be the first to sleep after all.”

“Is it the same one this time~?”

“Every time.”

He nodded excitedly and held up a gloved hand in a thumbs up. “Got it~”

She did a quick nod. “Good.” She smiled. She turned around to exit but quickly stopped in her tracks. She turned back around. “Hey, Landin?”

“Yes~?”

“Do you happen to know if Kyndal has come back yet?”

He thought for a few seconds then shook his head. “Nope! Might want to ask Eirian or Kazane on where he is~”

The Mage’s expression saddened. “Hopefully he’s okay. This is the fourth time he has done this…”

Landin laughed. “I’m sure he’s okay~ He’s a Knight of Time! Knights are pretty awesome once they learn what the class teaches them!”

The Mage laughed. “Yeah. He is certainly different from when the two of us first met all of you.”

Landin went back to his computer, typing away with a toothy smile on his face, his set of razor sharp teeth showing in the smile. “Yep~ Just like how my class taught me!”

The Mage chuckled. “Yep!” She turned around and did a small wave while walking away.

“Later, Landin!”

“See ya, Emily!”

The Mage of Space, Emily, walked down a few hallways until she came upon the room she wanted. She had spent that last half hour looking around for Eirian and Kazane for the whereabouts of Kyndal Alaula before coming upon the room she was looking for. She had found Eirian in the hallway and asked her about Kyndal's whereabouts as to Eirian replying that he was certainly in his own room. And that was where Emily was now.

She knocked on the door.

Silence.

She knocked again... Harder.

Still silence.

She banged on the door with her fist. "Kyndal!"

“One second, damn it!”

Locks being unlocked sounded from the door and the door swung open. Standing there was a five foot tall troll with spiky black and bright red tipped hair with small orange horns. He was dressed in all black with a black hooded cloak over himself. “You know, I can’t believe you made me act like the way Kelsey does when I talked to them this time!”

Emily laughed. “That was Kelsey's idea and well, it was a lot more fun that way, Kyndal!” She continued to laugh while Kyndal glared at her. After a minute, her laughing died down into a few giggles. “So, how was it?”

He sighed and scratched his head. “They got the game. Almost got shot by the Mage of Light. Whatever his fucking name was…”

“Tord, I think.”

“I think? This is the fifth time this is happening and you’re unsure about his name?”

She shot an annoyed glare at Kyndal. “You asked.” Kyndal rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Emily opened the laptop she had in her arms and the window to Pesterchum greeted her on her screen. She moved the cursor over to the name eddsWorld and double clicked. A private chat window opened up, showing their recent conversation to the point of her logging off to deal with the Sylph of Time, Kelsey, who was close to destroying her own keyboard. Emily sank to the ground and leaned up against the hall wall. Kyndal looked at her computer with interest.

“So, it begins again?”

“You’re a Knight of Time. You know the answer.”

“Yeah, yeah. So, what? This is the fifth time, right?”

“Yep!”

“Better fucking hope it works this time.”

“Well, can’t you go into the future and look for yourself, Kyndal?”

He shrugged. “I… I rather wait to see it, unlike the past few times.”

Emily laughed. “Don’t want to have a spoiler alert in your mind about what happens this time~?”

“What?” He looked at her in confusion. She shrugged at his question and he shot her an annoyed glare.

She clicked on the chat box and began to type. _Landin is already dealing with Matt. Probably chatting with him right now. All I gotta do is just talk to Edd real quick and then talk to Matt when he wakes up._ She let out a sigh and then expressed a small smile. _It has to work this time. It just has to._

* * *

 

> \-- glebeTerrane [GT] began trolling mattLobster [ML] at ??:?? --
> 
> GT: h3y! how @r3 you doin?
> 
> ML: hi...i'm fine?
> 
> GT: good good!
> 
> GT: so! f33lin tir3d y3t~?
> 
> ML: tired? no.
> 
> GT: w3ll th@ts no good!
> 
> GT: but dont worry! youll b3 dr3@min in @ world of gold @nd prosp3rity soon!
> 
> ML: gold?

Landin raised his gloved hands and placed his pointer and middle fingers on his temples. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _Hmm, your mind is somewhere~_ He searched and searched until he came upon what he wanted, all in under a minute. _Aha! Heirs are so easy to work with!_ He kept concentrating. _Ah! There it is! That's the part!_ He lowered his hands to his keyboard. He opened his eyes slowly and began to type away.

> GT: h3ir~?
> 
> GT: ...
> 
> GT: y3s!
> 
> GT: sw33t dr3@ms h3ir!
> 
> GT: 3njoy the world of prosp3rity~
> 
> GT: @ nic3 littl3 tr3@t b3for3 th3 g@m3 b3gins!
> 
> GT: it is n3c3ss@ry for @ prospit dr3@m3r lik3 yours3lf to dr3@m first @fter @ll!
> 
> GT: t:)
> 
> \-- glebeTerrane [GT] ceased trolling mattLobster [ML] at ??:?? --

* * *

Matt slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "What? Why is everything purple?" He sat up in his bed. He scratched the back of his head. He noticed his arm was clothed in golden silk robes. "Ah!" He got out of bed and went over to the full length mirror he had by his dresser.

He looked himself over. He was dressed in golden silk robes with hard shoulder pads that had little silk strings that hung loosely on each pad that draped over his sleeves. Woven into the middle of his golden tunic was a yellow quarter moon. He noticed the long cape that flowed behind him that ended at a thin point. He took notice of the small gem that served as a hook that kept his long cape attached. The gem had a light yellow symbol on it. "Looks like some kind of circle with lines coming out of it..."

He looked away from the mirror and noticed the window that had golden light streaming on in. He looked around from where he was standing, finally taking notice of his room. The room was circular, like being in a purple sphere. Everything was purple, in different shades for the walls and different items lain throughout the room. The walls had many spirals that wove through the walls as decoration. "All of my stuff is here..." The room also held all of the items he had in his room. Every single thing, including the posters on his wall were here as well.

He walked over to the window and looked outside. "Woah!" Outside were giant golden cathedral-like buildings that surrounded the area below him... Hundreds of feet below him. He leaned out further to look out. "Where am-" He lost the grip he had on the window ledge. He topped over the ledge and fell out of his window. "Ahhhhhhhh!" He screamed. He squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hands over his head to brace for a landing that would have been fatal...

Would have been.

Upon feeling nothing, he slowly opened his eyes. "Oh my God." He realized that he was flying... Upside down. He struggled to make himself upright. After a few minutes, he had spun himself upright to himself standing tall...well...flying tall.

He looked behind him to look at his room. His room was actually a sphere atop a huge pole that served his room as a tall tower that towered over all the buildings below. He looked down to the buildings. "Where am I?" After a few minutes of figuring out how to move, he flew himself down to the grounds below. Upon reaching the ground, the figures that he didn't notice before, stopped what they were doing to look at him. They were pure white figures dressed in silk clothes. Matt didn't know what they were but he didn't know they were called Prospitans. Of course, he didn't know that. He had no idea of knowing.

The surrounding Prospitans looked at each other, Matt still floating there a few feet above the ground being confused at the Prospitans that stood around him.

Smiles spread across the the pure white faces of the Prospitans. They began to cheer.

"The Heir is awake!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More and more characters are introduced.  
> And we're finally getting to the entry of the game.  
> Woo~ [Next chapter that is.]  
> And the command vote has been chosen. Command will take place next chapter along with the first entry.  
> But releases between chapters may be longer as I still have that OCT and I may be judging an OCT.  
> Also, the command vote from chapter 3 for chapter 5 has ended. ==> Respond to tomSka has gotten the popular command vote.  
> Chapter 5 in like...probably a week or two...probably 3. [Apparently, it's been about a month since the last chapter.]  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblrs: [rckey [Main]](http://www.rckey.tumblr.com) | [Eddsworldstuck](http://www.eddsworldstuck.tumblr.com) | [EWS Comic](http://www.ewscomic.tumblr.com)  
> 


	5. First is the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"The first is the leader that will guide others souls through the perils and flights of what the universe has fated to be within this turn..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.  
> But we are finally here.  
> Don't be surprised for the next one to take so long; although, I already have the artifact in mind. [That was the main reason chapter 5 took so long.]  
> The command that won from chapter 3 that affects this chapter was ==> Respond to tomSka. It was the most difficult to think of something to write for. God damn it all of you... [Well it was voted for. Well, it was a choice and it's what you chose so _there it is..._ ]  
> Lame chapter name, aha. [Sorta.] Although, people should know that Heart means souls. [That was basically the reason. I'm referencing their aspects here, people.]  
> So much coding, jfc... Copy and paste from a list I have for daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaays.  
> Yes, the music is a new thing I'm adding in from here and on. Ye.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Errors in composition may be within this so please tell me, although I, and my moirail--Emily, heavily went through this in editing so there may be none.  
> ...maybe.  
> I probably missed some things, oh well.

**[♫ [Hate You (Homestuck Vol.9) - Homestuck - Toby “Radiation” Fox]](http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=2gU_54ibyKM#7._Hate_You_-_Homestuck_Vol._9) **

Tord sat there, looking at the screen that had the window to the contacts list open. He sighed. “I guess I’ll chat with Tom as much as I don’t want to.” He moved his cursor over Tom’s username, tomSka. “She said to talk to one of them but I already did but I didn’t really get much…” He doubled clicked the username and a private chat window opened. “I can see what that girl and that other name want later…”

> \-- tomSka [TS] began pestering kalashniCola [KC] at ??:?? --
> 
> TS: I don't know why I'm even talking to you; let alone why I even clicked on your name. But, someone told me to and I don’t know why I listened to her and she was kinda annoying.   
>  KC: She?   
>  TS: Some girl with the name rhythmicTimeloop or something.   
>  KC: rhythmicTimeloop?   
>  TS: What? You know her?   
>  KC: I wish I didn’t. I saw the messages she sent, all of them.   
>  TS: Aha. It can’t be that bad.   
>  KC: It was over a 100 words. Tell me how that’s ‘not bad.’   
>  TS: AHA. It’s not that bad.   
>  KC: Tell me how exactly then.   
>  KC: Wait. Don't. I have a feeling on what you'll say.   
>  TS: Over 300.   
>  KC: Wow. You poor soul…   
>  TS: I hate you.   
>  TS: It’s worse than what you had and you just had to be a sarcastic asshole, didn’t you?   
>  KC: Being a sarcastic asshole to you is the best.   
>  TS: I hate you… So much…   
>  KC: Now why did you contact me? Even though that girl sort of told me.   
>  TS: Oh. That.

* * *

A knock sounded through the room. The Sylph, known as rhythmicTimeloop and Kelsey, sighed. “It’s open.” She said without taking her eyes off her holographic timelines.

The door opened and in walked the troll of Earth, the Page of Mind, the olive tier blooded troll: Landin Daichi. “Hey, Kelsey!” Kelsey raised her hand and did a small wave, her attention still to her timelines. “So, you said you called for my help~?”

“Yeah.”

“For what exactly~?”

Kelsey motioned with her hand and Landin walked over to stand next to her. She pointed at her holographic timeline which had a window open to each line, showing each of the four young men and what they were currently doing. Edd was currently busy at his computer, doing each little thing the program he had currently open through his client disc told him to do. Matt was busy sleeping at his desk due to the deep sleep he was put into through mind control, courtesy of Landin. Tom and Tord were both talking to each other through Pesterchum but it looked like it was going no where. They really didn’t have anything to do since they weren’t suppose to enter the game yet. That whole ‘plan ahead thing’ as told by Kelsey to them wasn’t exactly thought out. ...Well, she didn’t really TELL them what to do and plan out… She tapped on the window on Tord’s timeline and a new holographic screen appeared to the right of her current one. “You see the Mage?”

“Yep!”

“Put him to sleep.”

“Why~?”

“I just need someone from Derse to sleep and wake there, so it may as well be him.”

“Okay!”

Landin grabbed the chair next to Kelsey and sat down on it. He raised his hands to his head and placed two fingers on his temples on each side. _A Derse dreamer~? Last few times she made me force the other one~ Guess it's his turn for a chance~_ He focused his mind to use his abilities to find Tord's mind. _Now, where is he~?_ His mind came upon what he was looking for. _Aha! Now…~ To just try and put him to sleep!_ He focused upon the mind and willed it to let the person sleep. _No, not it! Just a little more~ There!_ Landin removed his hands from his head and rested them on the table.

"Good work, Page. Took a few minutes longer than expected though."

Landin chuckled. "Yeah~ Sorry!"

Kelsey sighed. "Well, it's alright. Derse dreamers are usually pretty tough to put to sleep. Derse is a bit of a scary looking place, after all..."

They looked at the screen of Tord, showing that he had fallen asleep, lying on his couch with the laptop that had been slid onto a part of the couch in front of him with a hand resting upon it. The window to Pesterchum was still open.

"I better pester the Knight so he knows what happened."

"Yeah! It'd be nice if he knew!" Landin stood up and headed for the door. "Later, Kelsey!"

She waved a little. "Later."

* * *

 

> TS: Well, she told me to talk to you about this game that you apparently have as well.   
>  TS: I think she said something about planning shit out which doesn't make sense since you don't plan shit out for most games before you play them.   
>  TS: ...   
>  TS: Still there? Or did you fall asleep at your damn computer. Wonderful.   
>  TS: Wait. She's contacting me again. Oh God. Here comes the long text.   
>  TS: When you wake up and reply, you're getting about as much as what she sends. Except it's from me being annoyed that you fucking fell asleep at the computer.
> 
> \-- tomSka [TS] ceased pestering kalashniCola [KC] at ??:?? --

Tom closed the window to the chat with Tord and double clicked on the username, rhythmicTimeloop. "Wonder how long of an essay she wrote this time..." The window opened and Tom looked at the window in surprise. Instead of dark red text filling up the entire window, only a few sentences were there with a ceased pestering message at the end. According to the timestamps in the beginning and end, it showed that the messages were sent in less than a minute. The Sylph was always a fast typer, after all.

> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] began pestering tomSka [TS] at ??:?? --
> 
> RT: Your Mage of Light is sleeping and now awake in the kingdom of darkness.   
>  RT: The Seer will begin entrance soon.   
>  RT: And you are the server to the Heir. Funny, a Knight serving to an Heir. Aha. Server chains work in interesting ways. Pester him when he gets the Seer in. He may pester you though.   
>  RT: You all better enter alive... Or I will initiate the reset once again before this game even begins...  
> 
> 
> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] ceased pestering tomSka [TS] at ??:?? --

* * *

**[♫ [Maria’s Theme - Rhythm Thief - SEGA]](http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=uXy6wE6u4kg#Rhythm_Thief_OST_DISC1%3A_38_Maria_s_Theme)**

> \-- spacelyArtist [SA] began pestering mattLobster [ML] at ??:?? --
> 
> SA: Hey. How are you? Awake yet?   
>  SA: Landin better have not put you into too deep of a sleep   
>  SA: damn it Landin   
>  SA: He did didn't he?   
>  SA: well great. How exactly am I going to get you up? Curse him for being so great at his mind skills…   
>  SA: Hmm…   
>  SA: i could somehow break a bit of the universe to temporarily get to your own game and wake you up but that could end up breaking everything in time and space   
>  SA: Oh fuck it   
>  SA: may as well   
>  SA: Hope you’re having a great sleep because I’m going to have to rudely awake you in about a few minutes   
>  SA: see ya
> 
> \-- spacelyArtist  [SA] ceased pestering mattLobster [ML] at ??:?? --

The Mage of Space, Emily, closed her laptop and stood up.

“So, is he up?”

“No. I think Landin may have put him into too deep of a sleep.”

“So, what are you going to do now?”

“I’ll have to wake him up myself.” A grin began to spread on her face. “And you’re going to have to help me!”

“I have to do what now?!”

"Help me!" She placed her hand on Kyndal’s shoulder reassuringly. “Kyndal. You are a Knight of Time! You can help time travel me to their timeline and bring me back!”

He grabbed Emily’s hand and took it off of his shoulder.“Wouldn’t that break something in time and space, though? And why can’t you get Kelsey to help you?”

She laughed. “She’s probably busy right now dealing with the healing of timelines and merging them. It’s not easy.” She sighed. “Besides, she heals and you weaponize! She can't take me there! And also if anything happens, Kelsey can just heal it!”

He sighed. “Well great for her…” He rolled his red pupiled, yellow eyes. “But Mages can get fucked over can’t they?”

She rolled her eyes this time. “It’s just going to be real quick. He is the server player to Edd after all.”

Kyndal sighed. “Fine.” He raised his arms in the air and stretched. “Let’s just get this over with.” He held out his hand. Emily placed her laptop into her sylladex that held all of her items. Emily took Kyndal’s hand and he traveled them over to the timeline session of the Seer, Heir, Knight, and Mage.

**[♫ [Prospit Dreamers (Prospit and Derse) - Homestuck - Jeremy “Solatrus” Iamurri, George Buzinkai, and Toby “Radiation” Fox]](http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=S70lGd8zpRM&spfreload=10) **

They appeared next to a tall and golden tower. Emily looked through the window of the tower. Upon the bed lay a sleeping figure dressed in golden attire. They had black rimmed glasses and dark brown hair. “No... This is Edd’s tower.” She turned away from the window and looked to the other tower in the distance. She pointed at the other tower. “That must be his.”

“Just hurry up.” Kyndal said, squinting his eyes. “It’s kind of bright here, you know. And I’m not use to Prospit anyway.”

“Don’t complain. We’ll be done soon.”

“I’m just saying. It’s bright as fuck here.”

“Oh shut up. And it makes me wonder if you got the swearing from Kelsey or she got it from you.”

With hands held together, they flew to the other tower and reached it in a few minutes. Emily looked inside and was greeted to an empty tower. Emily frowned. “Where could he be?”

Kyndal looked to the grounds of Prospit, squinting. He noticed an orange speck among all the golden buildings and pure white Prospitans. Kyndal pointed towards the speck. "I think he's down there."

Emily looked away from tower's window and looked where Kyndal was pointing. She smiled. "Nice spotting there, Kyndal! Even though it's hard for you to see..." She grinned nervously.

Kyndal glared. "Just fucking get the Heir already."

Emily pouted. "Don’t be rude." Emily directed them where Matt was and quickly flew over to him in a few minutes time. She brought them to a stop, a few feet behind him. Murmurs went through the Prospitian crowd.

"Hey!" Emily said with a small smile. Matt jumped a little at the sudden voice behind him. He turned around to look at who had spoken to him. He stepped back a little at the sight of the grey skinned, yellow eyed and orange horned alien that was behind Emily that had a small scowl on his face.

"Quit staring. It's fucking rude, you know." Kyndal glared.

"You talk..."

"Of course I fucking talk! And you've never seen another species before? Because you look like it."

"Well, actually..." Matt started but was interrupted by Emily.

"First, Kyndal. Stop." Emily looked from the corner of her vision at Kyndal. Kyndal rolled his eyes or at least tried to due to his squinting. Emily continued. "Second. Matt. We need you to wake up. The game needs to begin. Sburb, remember?" Excited murmurs sounded through the crowd at the mention of the game's name.

"That game I got? And how do you know me?"

"I'll explain another time but hearing the Prospitians' excitement, you better get to the game quick. A game needs to be won." Emily turned around. "Come on. We gotta get you back to your tower."

Murmurs of cheers went through the Prospitian crowd.

Matt slowly raised himself into the air. "I'm coming."

Emily did a quick nod. "Good." She flew off with Matt flying several feet behind due to him still not getting the whole flying aspect.

They reached Matt's tower in a little over ten minutes. Matt stared in awe over his tower. "I didn't realize how big it was..."

"Yeah, yeah. The towers are huge. Just get the hell in bed and start the game." Kyndal said, annoyed from being in Prospit for so long.

Matt caught sight of the second tower from the corner of his eye. He looked over at the tower with interest. Matt pointed at the tower. "Who's in there?"

"Edd. Now get to bed." Emily said. She realized at what she said and let out a little chuckle. “Oh hey that rhymed!” She grabbed Matt by his sleeve and threw him through the window. He landed on the floor on his back with a thud due to being able to fly anywhere except in one's tower.

Matt sat up and rubbed his back. "Owwww!"

"Sorry! Just, please sleep now! I'll help explain later!" Emily looked over at Kyndal. "We can go back now."

Kyndal let out a sigh of relief. Kyndal focused his Knight of Time abilities and began to travel them back.

"I'll pester you when I get back! Just hurry and please sleep now!" Emily said before they had completely disappeared, traveling back to their timeline. They appeared back in the hallway, in front of the door to Kyndal’s room. Kyndal let go of Emily’s hand.

"What now?"

"Well, I have to pester him to tell him what he needs to do and also Edd as well. I think he has what he needs all set up by now."

Emily turned around and headed down the hall. "Later, Kyndal! We'll find you if we need any time traveling help!"

Kyndal scoffed. "Don’t expect it any time soon!"

Emily chuckled. "We all know you like to help in some way!"

Kyndal muttered a curse under his breath.

"But you still care about us anyway, Kyndal!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

**[♫ [Unite Synchronization (Homestuck Vol.8) - Homestuck - Malcolm Brown]](http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=uHmXe2eY6Kg#Homestuck_Vol.8_-_14_Unite_Synchronization)**

> \-- eddsWorld [EW] began pestering spacelyArtist [SA] at ??:?? --
> 
> EW: Sooooooo. What do i do now?   
>  EW: Hello?   
>  SA: Huh. Didn't expect you to pester me, Seer   
>  EW: Uhh, what?   
>  SA: nevermind. So. You got everything?   
>  EW: What's everything exactly?   
>  SA: Your card says so. What was the point of that card if you don't use it?   
>  SA: the only bad thing about the card is the message on the front of the card. It's weird and I don't know why it was written in the first place anyway...   
>  SA: Well. I understand why actually. Just not why it was necessary...   
>  EW: What's the point of the sylladex thing? Isn't that what arms are for?   
>  SA: the sylladex? Well. It's not just for holding items. You'll see soon   
>  SA: You know what. I'm setting a memo up. This will be easier that way   
>  SA: talk again in a sec, Seer   
>  SA: ...I can't believe she actually got me into calling you guys that. But I admit. It's pretty cool and catchy to do titles
> 
> \-- spacelyArtist [SA] ceased pestering eddsWorld [EW] at ??:?? --

Emily closed out of the window and opened the window to the board titled ‘THIS IS THE BOARD NAME. JUST GO WITH IT.’ which was actually first created by Kelsey. Such a wonderful and creative board name it is. Well, not really. The Sylph may be intellectual but coming up with creative names or anything that involved quick creative thinking on the spot was never her forte. Good thing she was the Hero of Time and not a Hero of Space. That would be hell upon her.

Emily quickly sent out invites to the memo to Edd and Matt.

> CURRENT spacelyArtist [CSA] RIGHT NOW opened a memo on board THIS IS THE BOARD NAME. JUST GO WITH IT.
> 
> CSA: I really should get to making a board without Kelsey’s board names… As funny as this one’s is... We need a better one and I know she'll agree right away
> 
> CURRENT eddsWorld [CEW] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.
> 
> CEW: That’s a umm, interesting name there...   
>  CSA: ...   
>  CSA: well I see you're here. Where is the other one? He better have woken up like I told him...
> 
> CURRENT mattLobster [CML] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.
> 
> CML: uhh... what's going on?   
>  CSA: Finally!   
>  CSA: now. Let's begin shall we?   
>  CEW: The game?   
>  CSA: What else would there be?   
>  CSA: now. Seer. You are the first to enter and are the first Client. Did you put that disc in?   
>  CEW: The one that says client? Yeah...   
>  CSA: Good. Heir. Put in the disc that says Server. You're the Seer's server player   
>  CML: what does of all of this mean?   
>  CSA: just put the disc in and I'll guide you through it

Matt, seated at his desk with his laptop in front of him, grabbed the game case that sat to the right of him on the desk. He opened it and took out the disc that read server. He placed the disc into the slot and the laptop began to read it.

A window popped up on screen that showed the logo to the game that continuously came apart and meld itself together while the word loading in all caps blinked below the logo.

After a few minutes, the window screen faded to black and was quickly replaced with a screen with different options and a cursor of the logo. The screen showed a familiar looking bedroom.

"Wait. Is this?" He took a few moments to figure out the controls of the game and quickly used the cursor to move around the room. His suspicion was answered. On screen, there was a young man sitting at his own desk with a laptop.

> CML: uhh. why do i see edd on the screen?   
>  CEW: Wait what? You see ME?   
>  CSA: Try turning around Seer

Edd did just that. He half turned his body around to look. He nearly fell out of his chair at the sight. "What the hell?!"

What was floating in the air above him was a Sburb logo that acted as the cursor about the size of a little bigger than the width of a small end table.

> CEW: What is with that big floating house thing?!   
>  CSA: that's the Heir's cursor. He's your server after all   
>  CEW: What?!   
>  CSA: This is really difficult to explain all this at once. I'm trying to guide you through one thing at a time   
>  CSA: Heir. Put down the alchemiter, totem lathe, and cruxtruder from your screen. Should be in the bar at the top. The three machines. Put them around in his room since it's big enough for all the machines   
>  CML: okay?

Matt went to click on the machines from the icons bar at the top of the screen. He placed each item one at a time spaced a little bit out in the corner of his room, all close to each other.

> CEW: What are those?!   
>  CSA: Important items to help you enter the game   
>  CEW: Enter the game? Aren’t we playing it?   
>  CSA: sort of...   
>  CEW: Sort of…?!   
>  CSA: Heir quick. Drop something heavy on top of the cruxtruder   
>  CML: heavy? like what?   
>  CSA: anything! a desk or a safe or a bed, hell, even a fridge for all I care! ANYTHING JUST QUICKLY.   
>  CML: can i drop edd?   
>  CEW: You’re not dropping me on anything!   
>  CSA: The cursor can’t interact with the player   
>  CML: oh.   
>  CEW: Why was your first thought to drop ME?!   
>  CML: i don't know.   
>  CML: uhh. what about this?   
>  CSA: what is "this?" I can only talk to you. I can't see anything you do

Matt clicked on Edd’s bed and dragged it over to be above the cruxtruder. He let go and it dropped right on top of the Cruxtruder, opening the hatch. The bed fell to the floor immediately and left a huge indentation in floor. Amazingly, the bed landed on its side with only the legs of the frame broken. The mattress, blanket, and pillows were strewn across the floor, though.

A emerald green cruxite dowel popped up in the cylinder of the Cruxtruder and as well as a flashing circular kernelsprite the same emerald green popped out. A blank screen on the Cruxtruder flashed once. The flash appeared with four digits that instantly began to countdown from twenty-five minutes and ten seconds on screen.

> CEW: MATT.   
>  CML: she said drop something.   
>  CEW: MY BED?!

Edd looked at the cruxtruder and noticed the countdown. "What?"

> CEW: Why is there a countdown on that thing?   
>  CSA: What's the time?   
>  CEW: 24 minutes. ...it's minutes , right?   
>  CSA: yes and better hurry then. That countdown counts for all of you. You all need as much time as possible to get in   
>  CML: what are we even playing?   
>  CSA: The game of the universe, basically   
>  CEW: The game... of the universe...?   
>  CSA: Yes. Now hurry!

A meow sounded behind Edd. He turned around and looked at the direction of the voice. It was Edd’s cat. The cat leaped up and landed on the table. It let out a little mew. Edd gently stroked the cat's back. It purred. "Hey, Ringo." Edd smiled. "I think I got myself into a bit of a mess." He sighed. "Again..." He looked over at the machines and then back to his computer.

He noticed the cursor from the corner of his vision. He looked at it to see that it was holding a pink and white card. The cursor placed it down on his desk. The card was punched with holes in different areas and it had a picture of a green glass on one side and varied in mixed colors on the back with an unreadable bunch of letters and numbers that equaled a code. But Edd didn’t know about that right now, did he?

Edd picked it up and looked at the front. "Huh..." He turned his attention to the computer.

> CSA: give the card to the Seer. It's for the totem lathe   
>  CML: um okay.   
>  CEW: What is this card for?   
>  CSA: Put it in the totem lathe’s slot with a dowel from the cruxtruder. Put the dowel now made into a totem onto the alchemiter’s little pedestal. But first you need to prototype something   
>  CEW: Prototype?   
>  CSA: the kernelsprite. It's the weird glowing and flashing green thing that popped out of the cruxtruder   
>  CEW: Well what do i do for it?   
>  CSA: At least one of the items have to be alive or once living   
>  CEW: What do i DO?!   
>  CSA: just throw something in!   
>  CEW: Like what?!

At that moment, a whoosh sounded behind Edd. He quickly stood up from his seat and turned around to see what happened. He saw that the kernelsprite looked completely different. Ringo had jumped into the kernelsprite. "Ringo...?"

> CEW: My cat just jumped into that thing...   
>  CSA: Your cat will be fine. At least the first prototype is done. Just continue with the game. Everything will be fine   
>  CSA: trust me...   
>  CEW: Ummm... Okay...   
>  CSA: Now. Do as I've said and get the totem for the alchemiter. It's time you've entered the game   
>  CSA: and Heir. Go and pester rhythmicTimeloop. She'll help you with the next part of the game. I'm sure RT is talking to Tom right now in a memo probably and she needs to set up the next course of action   
>  CML: well alright. i guess...   
>  CEW: So, just do what you said?   
>  CSA: Yes. But hurry. What is the countdown at?

Edd looked over at the cruxtruder.

The countdown was now at fourteen minutes and twenty-five seconds.

> CEW: Uhh, 14 minutes and 25 seconds...   
>  CSA: shit. We've been stalling this. Hurry. We can get more done once you're in   
>  CEW: Alright...

Edd quickly went over to the totem lathe and placed the dowel he had grabbed earlier. He put the card in the slot and the machine quickly reshaped the dowel into a dowel with multiple curves in its sides. He picked it up and went over to the computer to see what to do next.

> CSA: Take the dowel and place it on the alchemiter after you got it shaped   
>  CSA: i never really understood your artifact completely… What does it really mean…? I don’t know…

Edd quickly went over to the alchemiter and placed the totem onto the alchemiter’s pedestal. The alchemiter took a moment to read the totem with its laser. An emerald green box with a handle appeared on the alchemiter. Edd cautiously reached over and opened the box. Inside was a glass with some kind of drinkable liquid inside.

Edd looked at the contents of the green glass with concern. “What is this?” He went back to the computer to look at the chat.

> CSA: Now what do you do with a glass filled with something to drink?   
>  CSA: how does it represent a send off?   
>  CSA: Still don’t understand how it works for a seer of heart but maybe it’s like a drink of a send off to all?   
>  CSA: i don’t know… Pretty sure Kelsey might know though being a guidesprite before and all that…   
>  CSA: Do it fast though   
>  CSA: good luck and hope you survive   
>  CSA: You can leave this memo for now   
>  CSA: see ya   
>  CEW: Alright...
> 
> CURRENT eddsWorld [CEW] ceased pestering on the memo.

Edd looked over at the cruxtruder that continued to countdown. The countdown read thirteen minutes. He looked at the glass and gulped. "Well, hope it doesn't kill me." Edd held the glass up to his mouth and quickly drank the liquid inside. The moment he finished it, he grimaced. "Bleh." He looked at the glass. "Maybe it's like..." He raised his arm with glass in hand, and threw the glass to the ground. Before it hit the ground, the glass glowed brightly of the color emerald green. The glass disintegrated into nothing the moment it hit the ground. His room began to shake and became engulfed in a bright white glow. "What the hell?" The space all around and himself turn to white and everything around him, including himself, disappeared.

* * *

Edd opened his eyes, realizing he had them closed at some time. He noticed a bright white light was shining through his window. _The room seems brighter than usual…_ He took a turn around from where he stood, observing the surroundings of his room. _Everything looks fine, well, besides the big machines but yeah, everything looks fine._ The cruxtruder’s countdown was still flashing but the time was stopped at twelve minutes and seven seconds. He looked up. “Holy shit.” The ceiling to his room was gone and in shone so much of the bright white light that came in from the window. He turned on his heel and ran for his door. He swung the door open wide. He nearly fell back from the sight. “Where am I…?”

**[♫ [Picture Book - Unwound Future - Level-5]](http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=BiEzY2G2Hdk#Professor_Layton_and_the_Unwound_Future%2FLost_Future_OST_-__Picture_Book) **

The sight of the land before him was filled with many buildings, paths, and rolling hills and slopes of various bright colors. The land was shining in the same bright white light as stated previously. The land was dusted slightly with a white sparkle-like dust here and there that went through the land and through the bright blue sky.

He stepped onto the floor of the house’s hallway. Or well, what was here of the house at least. The floor connected to another room on his right. The floor extended a few feet past the edges of the walls and stopped with jagged ends on them, showing that they had been torn from its other parts of the house.

His cellphone signaled a ping from his jacket’s pocket. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it. A red dot was marked on the corner of a yellow and smiling icon that was labeled: Pesterchum. He tapped on the icon and the yellow and black window popped on the screen, filling his screen with a list of usernames. The username rhythmicTimeloop was flashing. He tapped on the name and a tab opened on the program to a private chat.

**[♫ [Mysterious Girl - Curious Village - Level-5]](http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=zaKUVN0ERC4#Professor_Layton_and_the_Curious_Village_OST%3A_Mysterious_Girl)**

> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] began pestering eddsWorld [EW] at ??:?? --
> 
> RT: Hello, Seer of Heart, Edd Gould.   
>  RT: You have arrived to your destination of the Land of Art and Security; abbreviated to LOAAS for your convenience. And may this be said now and put down in the records, AAS in LOAAS is pronounced as “AS” as to not cause any confusion whatsoever.   
>  RT: Any questions you may have, you may pester me at rhythmicTimeloop or my moirail, Emily, at spacelyArtist. Although, your guidesprite will be of better help to you. That is what they are there for, after all.   
>  RT: And allow me the pleasure to be the first to cordially say:   
>  RT: “Welcome to the game of the universe: Sburb.”   
>  RT: Play, have fun, and survive...   
>  RT: Best of luck to you, knower of souls...
> 
> \-- rhythmicTimeloop [RT] ceased pestering eddsWorld [EW] at ??:?? --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's the same amount of time as this one when chapter 6 is released, I'm sorry in advance and let me say that it is highly possible it may be like that.  
> Hopefully, it takes less time for the next chapter.  
> And by the way, Kyndal Alaula and Landin Daichi (the only shown trolls so far) have ascended to god tier. The other 10? We'll see when we get to them.  
> The story mostly focuses on the 6 human players, though.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> By the way, there is a vote for the backgrounds in the written's visuals and in the comic: <http://strawpoll.me/2810947/>  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblrs: [rckey [Main]](http://www.rckey.tumblr.com) | [Eddsworldstuck](http://www.eddsworldstuck.tumblr.com) | [EWS Comic](http://www.ewscomic.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
